Sueño perturbador o¿Realidad perturbadora?
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Shin es novia de Fudo y después de una noche de pasión la morena tiene un sueño con su novio pero,lo que sueña no le gusta.Su novio es un demente,violador,asesino y demás,la chica ve todas las muertes pero..¿Que le pasará a ella cuando despierte?¿Habrá sido solo una maldita pesadilla o todo sea verdad?Si kieren saberlo,pasen y lean! Advertencia:Gore,algo de lemon y lenguaje obsceno


_**Holaa, aquí un nuevo fic, si, otro XD pero ¡No puedo remediarlo! T_T Bueno, antes una advertencia, este fic es completamente gore, contiene algunas escenas lemmon (ya que me da pereza hacer el lemmon completo XD) y lenguaje obsceno, si no queréis leer solo dejadme el review XD Espero les guste. Lo que dice la chica en el sueño ira en cursiva**_

_**Inazuma y sus personajes no son mios, solo es mio Shin Sumira **_

_**Primera víctima: Yuuto Kido**_

* * *

Oscuridad, solamente eso. En un pequeño cuarto hay una joven de cabellos negros como la misma noche junto a un chico de cabeza rapada pelimarrón con un mechón blanco, ambos están completamente dormidos. Después de haber tenido sexo mas de 3 veces lo que después viene es caer en un profundo sueño, un sueño algo perturbador, un sueño en el cual la pelinegra esta teniendo acerca de su novio Fudo.

* * *

La casa de su amigo Yuuto. ¿Por qué se encuentra ahí? ¿Por qué esta soñando con Kido? No lo sabe. Entra en la casa y la puerta esta abierta, va caminado por la enorme mansión de su amigo hasta que escucha unos ruidos provenientes del sótano, la chica baja. Parece que no hay nada, pero se ve a su amigo Yuuto atado en una cama y desnudo solo con los boxers, la chica no puede evitar sonrojarse y sentirse algo nerviosa.

_-Kido...¿Que demonios hace atado a la cama y... – _la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse – _en boxers...?_

La chica entonces escuchó unos pasos que bajaban, así que solo, se escondió. En menos de 5 minutos un chico el cual reconocería en cualquier parte bajaba con un cuchillo en sus manos. ¿Que coño hacía Fudo con un cuchillo?

-Bueno, Bueno Yuuto – habló el chico con una sonrisa perturbadora – ¿Empezamos el juego?

-Fudo, dejame en paz de una puta vez ¡Que cojones quieres! – grito el de ojos rojos completamente enfurecido y con miedo en su voz de lo que ese demente pudiese hacerle

-¿Yo? No quiero nada, Kido – el chico suspiro, aunque todo esto le decía que el chico mentía – ¿Oh tal vez si? – que buena conclusión tuvo el de rastas, claro que ese capullo quería algo – Quiero tu vida – ¿Su vida? Que acababa de escuchar el chico. ¿Que ese demente le estaba pidiendo su vida? ¿No podía pedirle dinero? ¿Que le diera sexo con alguna puta que contratara? ¡¿Porque coño tenía que pedirle su vida?!

-¿Tu estas drogado o que? ¡¿Como demonios voy a darte mi vida?! – el de rastas estaba perdiendo toda paciencia que tenía, mientras el ojijade, solo sonreía macabra mente.

POV SHIN:

_¿Que demonios ocurre? ¿Que coño pasa? ¿Porque Fudo esta así de...de...Demente? Es algo ilógico, ¿no se suponía que estábamos ambos dormidos? Un momento...dormidos...¡Es un sueño! ¿Verdad? Debe ser un sueño, esto no puede ser real...pero...todo, todo absolutamente todo parece muy real, como si...no fuese un sueño. ¡Hay! ¡¿En que locura me metí?! Debo despertar, contra antes mejor. La pregunta del millón...¿como despierto de este loco sueño?_

FIN POV SHIN:

Pobre chica, cree que esto es un sueño, una ilusión. Cuando todos mueran, verá que no fue un sueño, solo...una dulce locura, de la que no se podrá salir.

-Bueno, Kido...¿Me darás tu vida, verdad? – volvió a preguntar el de ojos jade sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro

-¡Nunca! ¡Antes muerto! – grave error que había cometido el chico al decir esas palabras

-Veamos si es verdad – el chico nada mas decir eso empezó a deslizar el cuchillo por la muñeca del joven haciéndole sangre a lo que esta se aguanto un gemido de dolor

-Cabrón – fue lo que el chico dijo. Fudo sonrío y le quito el cuchillo de la muñeca para ponérselo en la cara haciéndole un corte en la mejilla – ¡Ah!

-¿Que opinas ahora de mi, Kido? – preguntó el chico mientras el cuchillo era deslizado por el desnudo cuerpo del ojirojo haciéndole varios cortes cada vez mas profundos a lo que el chico gritaba de dolor. El de ojos jade se estaba aburriendo así que, sin mas, decidió hacer la antigua tortura que se hacía en Roma. ¿En que consistía? Sencillo, en abrirle el estómago a la víctima y empezar a quitarle el intestino y demás órganos, se decía que si esto se hacía la víctima moría inmediatamente pero, que si se hacía de la forma correcta, se le podía quitar el estomago entero y la víctima seguía consciente. ¿Doloroso no creen? El chico, solo paro de deslizar el cuchillo por el cuerpo de Kido

-¿Q-Que vas a ha-hacer? – preguntó el chico con voz temblorosa a lo que el chico le sonrío de una forma perturbadora

-Kido...tu que eres listo...¿Sabes la antigua tortura en Roma? – respondió el chico con otra pregunta. El de rastas solo trago en seco al saber la respuesta, no sabía si decir que si, o decir que no.

-S-Si... – yasta, todo se acabo, el ojijade solo sonrío de lado cuando dirigió el cuchillo al estomago de este abriéndole cuidadosamente y dejando a la vista todos sus órganos, por respuesta, el chico solo grito muy fuerte. El chico solo empezó a sacar órgano tras órgano cuidadosamente haciendo que el de rastas solo gritará de dolor mientras unas burlonas lágrimas de un rojo carmesí salían de sus hermosos ojos. El chico terminó su labor, todos los órganos estaban fuera del cuerpo del de rastas y este, seguían consciente.

-¿Disfrutas Kido? – en la voz del chico se notaba toda la burla y el odio

-¿Que si di-disfruto...? Tu eres un puto demente – el chico iba a continuar hablando pero, Fudo le hizo un gran corte en la garganta, callándolo para siempre. El de rastas solo lloraba lágrimas ensangrentadas mientras el chico, harto de sus putos lloriqueos, acabo al final con su vida, hincándole el cuchillo dentro de sus entrañas vacías a lo que el joven solo abrió los ojos y en segundos, cerro los ojos, para siempre

-Y ahora, el toque de queda – el chico solo cogió una cerilla, echo algo de gasolina al cuerpo del joven y prendió la cerilla calcinando el cuerpo sin vida del que alguna vez, fue el estratega del Raimon.

-_Oh dios – _la morena no podía creerse lo que acababa de ver, su novio – si es que lo era – acababa de matar a su amigo, al hermano de su amiga Haruna – _Eh de escapar de aquí _

En cuanto la chica dijo eso se oyeron unos pasos bajar las escaleras, unos pasos inocentes mientras una suave voz llamaba a su querido hermano, acabado de asesinar. No era otra que Haruna Otonashi.

-¿Hermano? – preguntó la dulce voz a lo que Fudo solo sonrío. El chico se escondió detrás de la puerta mientras la peliazul entraba – ¿Kido?

-_¡NO! ¡HARUNA CORRE! ¡HUYE!_ – La chica quería gritar pero las palabras y sonidos de su garganta no salían. La joven entro al sótano y entonces Fudo cerro la puerta

-¡Ah! – la chica, solo atino a gritar asustada, cuando reconoció quien fue el que cerro la puerta – Ah, eres tu Fudo – la joven se alegró por unos momentos cuando el chico la cogió de la muñeca y la beso sin previo aviso

-_¡Seras cabrón! ¡Infiel de mierda! –_ era lo que la chica pensaba pero, entonces, vio lo que pasaba y movió la cabeza – _No, no es momento de estar celosa, es momento de salvar a Haruna pero...¿Como? Parece que no me pueden ver, ni oír ni nada soy como...un fantasma – _La joven volvió la vista a la escena que se presentaba: Contra la pared una Haruna ya desnuda junto a un Fudo igual, ambos bastante ''ocupados'' El chico tocaba todo el cuerpo de la peliazul, lo lamía, poseía o cualquier cosa, mientras la chica, solo gemía de dolor y desesperación, pues recordaba, que la peliazul era virgen y, ser desflorada por un tío así sin mas y de la forma que estaba siendo ella desflorada, era doloroso. El chico solo penetraba a la chica mientras esta gritaba de dolor y lloraba desesperadamente porque esa tortura acabará ya. Cuando ambos acabaron su ''trabajo'' el chico dejo en el suelo a la joven y sin más, con una pistola que dios sabe de donde saco, disparó a la joven en la cabeza matándola en el acto

-Mi trabajo aquí, termino – murmuró el chico mientras salía de la casa por una ventana y acto seguido, llegaba la policía

Y ahora mismo, todos se preguntan, como ocurrió eso. Están preocupados, alterados y demás síntomas por estas dos muertes, pero, no deberían preocuparse tanto por ellos porque, cuando menos lo esperen, ellos también caerán. ¿Alguien se salvará?

* * *

_**Minna! Aquí acaba mi primer cap de esta locura xD e.e espero les haya gustado bueno, sin mas, me despido ya que, no se me ocurren preguntas XD y me mandan a dormid Dx Bueno, sin mas, ¡Sayo! Matta nee!**_


End file.
